The Truth of All Truths
by DJRena
Summary: Naruto is afraid to admit his feelings for Sasuke, so he goes to talk to his former teacher about it. Yaoi, lemon, anal, Sasunaru, hinted Kakairu FINISHED!
1. Revealing Feelings

**_The Truth of All Truths_**

"Damn Sasuke bastard," Naruto growled. "Hurry up, dobe," said boy yelled back. "Don't call me dobe!" The ravenette smirked. "If you say so. Dobe." Naruto growled again. If Kakashi-sensei hadn't told them to meet him at the training grounds immediately, he would've jumped Sasuke. _Wait! No! Not jumped!_ Naruto shook his head and groaned. _Not again_ he thought. Lately, he just couldn't stop thinking about his male teammate. He was beginning to think his pervy teacher and Ero-sennin were rubbing off on him. And on more than one occasion, he would wake up moaning Sasuke's name after a realistic wet dream with him pounding into Sasuke's tight hole, feeling him squirm under him, crying out for more.

Finally at the training grounds, Naruto started beating his head on a nearby tree. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Trying to think straight," he replied. _Actually, trying not to think gay_ he thought. Sasuke smirked slightly, as if he could read Naruto's mind. "Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked when he stopped beating his head with the tree. "I don't know," Sakura replied, "But he better hurry up. If he isn't here soon, I'm leaving. I have a date with Lee." Sasuke's smirk never left. "So you finally decided to let him take you out?" Sakura nodded. "After I realized…well, something, I knew you would never like me the way I liked you, Sasuke, so I decided to give Lee a chance."

"What did you realize, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at Sasuke momentarily, who shook his head a little. "Oh, it's nothing really important," Sakura said with a smile. Naruto, dumb as he may be, noticed there was a silent conversation going on between the other two. "Really! What's going on?" Naruto pouted. "Nothing," Sakura insisted. Fortunately for Sakura, Kakashi chose that moment to appear. "Yo," he said simply. "Wadda you mean, yo?" Sakura yelled. "You're late again!" "Sorry," Kakashi said, his eye smiling. "I got lost on the way here." "LIAR!" Naruto hollered. "You were probably reading your nasty Icha Icha Paradise book!" Kakashi was about to say something before Sasuke cut him off.

"You said it was an emergency?" "Well," Kakashi stated, "You all have the rest of the week off." "Why?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Even with the mask, it was obvious that Kakashi was blushing. "Well, honestly, I'm kind of going on a vacation." "Hmm…a vacation, huh?" Sasuke said slyly. "Do you plan on taking someone with you as company?" Kakashi turned more red and glared at Sasuke a moment. "Actually, yes. I am."

"Well, that's all I needed to know." Sasuke said, putting his hands in his pocket, and walking away. As he passed Kakashi, he muttered, "Naruto will kill you if you hurt Iruka in any way." Kakashi just smiled behind the mask. "Same goes for you." Sasuke uncharastically blushed, but kept walking. Naruto noticed this and ran after him. Sakura gazed longingly toward the disappearing back of Sasuke before she headed home to get ready for her date with Lee. Kakashi smiled as a plan formulated in his perverted mind before heading toward the Uchiha mansion.

"Hey, teme!" Naruto shouted. "What?" "What did Kakashi-sensei say to make you blush like that?" Sasuke blushed more, but just continued walking. "None of your business, dobe." Naruto started fuming. "I said not to call me dobe! And I think it is my business." "Well, you're wrong, 'cause it's not." He left Naruto just standing there, confused and angry.

When Sasuke got home, he noticed someone had been there. He quietly slid out a kunai and snuck into his house. He checked every room, expecting to see Itachi, but the whole house was empty. The last place he checked was his room. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except for a medium sized box on his bed. He cautiously walked up to it and looked at the tag. 'You might need these' was all it said. Sasuke slowly opened the lid and his eyes widened.

Sasuke immediately got a nosebleed and passed out from the blood loss. In the box were an assortment of sex toys, instructions, videos, a book entitled It's Okay to Be Gay and What to Do About It, and a bunch of other things even **I** don't want to mention.

Back with Naruto, he was still standing in the same spot. After a moment, he shook his head and left for home. He hadn't taken five steps when he saw his former teacher. "Hey! Iruka-sensei!" he shouted glomping the older man, making him wince slightly. "Hey, Naruto. What's up?" Naruto looked down. "Well…" Iruka patted him on the head slightly. "Do you want to come over and talk about it?" he asked with some parental concern, switching to Mother Hen mode. The blonde nodded and followed Iruka to his house.

Once inside, Iruka went to the kitchen to make some ramen and milk. Naruto sat down in the living room, and looked around at the familiar settings. He noticed that there were some suitcases in the hallway. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, are you going on a trip?" Naruto yelled into the kitchen. "Why, yes. I've decided to go on a vacation for the rest of this week and I've hired a substitute at the academy," Iruka said, grabbing the milk and ramen and heading for the living room.

"Did you know that Kakashi-sensei is also going on vacation this week?" Naruto asked, as Iruka walked into the room. "Why, yes. He is going to be my companion. Since we're both visiting the same place, we've decided to keep each other company." He said, blushing a little. "Really," Naruto said suspiciously. "So, does this mean you and Kakashi-sensei are together?" Iruka turned red at this statement. "Ah, well, we...uh...wait. Naruto, didn't you come over to talk about what's bothering you?"

Naruto pouted cutely, but knew he wasn't going to get anything more out of his former teacher. "Well," the kitsune vessel started. "Is it wrong to like someone of the same gender?" Iruka, who was taking a drink of milk at the time, promptly spewed it all over the floor. Naruto looked bewildered at this outburst. "Well, Naruto," Iruka said, wiping his mouth, "all that really matters is if you really love them. If you do, then there is no problem and you should be together. Why? Who are you talking about? I thought you liked Sakura-chan?" Naruto blushed a little. "I used to, but now I like…" He blushed and couldn't finish his sentence. Iruka smiled. "It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

Naruto turned impossibly red and avoided Iruka's eyes. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Well, that's great!" Iruka said. "Huh?" Iruka laughed at Naruto's disbelieving expression. "Some of the other ninja of the village have noticed that your rivalry is more than just that. They actually made bets about when you two would hook up. I guess you were the last to know that you like Sasuke." "Well, I just started to notice things about him that I didn't before, like how smooth his skin is, and when his hair brushes my hand when we're sparring, how soft and silky it is," Naruto blushed more and avoided looking into Iruka's eyes directly.

"Well, Naruto, I think you should tell him how you feel. I'm sure he feels the same way," Iruka explained. Naruto stared at the floor with a far off look in his eyes. "But what if he rejects me? What if he hates me like the rest of the village?" Iruka stook and walked over to Naruto, sitting next to him on the couch. When Naruto looked up, Iruka noticed he was crying. The older man wrapped his arms around his former student. "Don't worry, Naruto. If you love Sasuke as much as you say you do, then I'm positive he feels the same way about you. If you love him, you need to tell him because if you don't, then he'll never know how you really feel. What if he doesn't love you back? You two will still be friends."

Naruto smiled up at Iruka, drying his tears. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei. I think I'm going to go and tell him now." Iruka smiled kindly at the blonde. Naruto grabbed the ramen and quickly ate the entire cup. As he made his way to the door, he paused. "Iruka-sensei?" "Yes, Naruto?" "So, you really like Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka blushed and looked down. Naruto smiled. At least now, Iruka wouldn't be lonely. He was happy for him, even if he was with a pervert like Kakashi. He left without getting an answer and headed to the Uchiha mansion.

Iruka looked up as Kakashi poofed into the house. "'Kashi, where were you?" He asked, standing up. The silver-haired Jounin placed a loving kiss on the other's lips. "Forgive me, koi. I had to make a stop at Sasuke's house. I left him and Naruto a little present." Iruka frowned and sat back down, taking Kakashi with him. "What did you leave them?"

Naruto could swear he heard someone yell "WHAT?!" followed by a scream coming from Iruka's house, but he brushed it off and continued on his way. He knocked on Sasuke's door and waited a moment. When no one answered, he thought something was wrong. If Sasuke was training, he would've brought Sakura, who was on a date, or Naruto, so he couldn't be there. Sasuke wasn't one to go out and just party, so he had to still be at home.

Naruto walked around Sasuke's house until he found a window that was open a small crack. He gently pried it open and slipped into the mansion. He walked into the hallway and tried a door. It was locked. He tried the next one. Locked. It seemed like they were all locked. Finally, seeing a door that looked slightly different from the rest, Naruto tried it and easily pulled it open.

When he walked in, he was greeted by a horrible site. Sasuke, covered in blood, was lying next to a bed. Naruto gasped and ran to the unconscious boy's side. When he noticed it was from a bloody nose, he sighed in relief. Looking around, he realized this must be Sasuke's room. Then, his gaze fell on the bed, where the naughty box lay. He stood and went to examine it.

Looking in, he quickly pinched the bridge of his nose, to stop the bleeding. The only two who would have the nerve to send something like this would be Kakashi or Ero-sennin Naruto thought bitterly, grabbing the box and stuffing it in a closet with Sasuke's clothes. Before he could stop himself, Naruto reached out and grabbed one of the shirts and held it to his face, inhaling deeply. He sighed at the musky scent of his teammate, laced with a strawberry scent.

Getting control of his raging hormones, he put the shirt back on the hanger and turned his attention to his fallen comrade. As gently as he could, he picked up the ravenette and placed him on the bed. Then, he searched the bathroom for a washcloth to clean him up with. It wasn't hard, seeing as how the Uchiha was very organized. Wetting it with lukewarm water, Naruto went back to Sasuke and cleaned up the blood as best as he could.

------------------------------------------------

Sesshy: Well, this is chappie one and I'll get to working on the next Chapter ASAP!


	2. Just what they needed

**__**

The Truth of All Truths

Chapter 2

Sasuke moaned slightly and rolled his head to the side, feeling a little dizzy. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

The first thing he saw was a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes. Also feeling that he was shirtless, he scrambled back, pulling the blanket over his nekked chest.

"N-naruto! What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

Naruto leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly.

"I came over to talk to you, but when I got here, you were passed out. Your shirt was all bloody, so I had to take it off you," he explained, glaring at the ungrateful bishie.

Sasuke regained his composure and his breathing evened out. "I even made you some tea, in case you were still not feeling good," Naruto commented quietly, his cheeks pinking slightly.

Sasuke swallowed, and resisted the urge to jump the cute-looking blonde right then.

There will time for that later he thought with his trademark smirk. "Tea would be nice," Sasuke said after a moment of naughty thoughts. 

Naruto's expression brightened and he jumped up. "I'll go get it!" He said, his happiness now back. The blonde dobe ran out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed and sat up in his bed. He knew he should tell Naruto about how he felt, but Uchiha's aren't very good at expressing themselves…

As the blonde left the room, Sasuke sat up and decided to get re-dressed. Unluckily for him (or lucky, depending on how you think), today was his laundry day, but now that his last shirt was all bloody, he was forced to put on the only other outfit he had in his closet.

Sasuke walked down the hall, sighing heavily. Why did his dobe have to be there, _now_?

When Sasuke walked into the kitchen and saw Naruto, he froze. The blonde, noticing Sasuke, also froze. They both stared at each other, not moving.

Naruto set the tea kettle down on the stove cautiously and looked back at Sasuke.

"BWAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto suddenly exploded with laughter, doubling over, and eventually falling down, rolling around, holding his stomach.

Sasuke frowned and nudged the laughing boy with his foot.

"Stop laughing, _Pinky_," he said with slight amusement in his voice. Naruto's mouth snapped shut and turning red, he sat up.

"Whatever, _Puppy_," he retorted. Sasuke's blush stood out more on his pale skin that it did on Naruto's tanned one.

The blonde boy stood, brushing off the lacy pink apron he donned, and poked Sasuke's brown top with a finger.

"Maybe you should get some ears to go with the tail, teme," he said, almost thoughtfully.

The only outfit Sasuke had in his closet was an old Halloween costume.

It consisted of brown leather pants with a cute doggie tail and a light brown shirt. And since it was an _old_ costume, it was pretty tight on the Uchiha…

Sasuke tackled Naruto and actually considered beating his empty head in as the blonde laughed at him. _Uchiha _Sasuke!

Not really wanting to hurt his kitsune, Sasuke smirked and started tickling the blonde mercilessly.

Naruto laughed uncontrollably as he tried to buck the ravenette off.

That only succeeded in a collision of their intimate male parts. Naruto's laugh stopped and they let out a simultaneous moan.

When Naruto flushed and stopped moving, Sasuke's body unconsciously began moving over Naruto's again.

They both moaned again, their faces turning red from lust. Sasuke looked down at the blonde on his kitchen floor and swallowed hard.

He stopped moving and put a hand on either side of Naruto's head, looking into his cerulean eyes.

"Naruto," he murmured. Said boy looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and he panted slightly.

"S-sasuke, I know. I feel the same," he said, knowing exactly what the Uchiha meant. They both understood the other's feelings right then, and no words needed to be said, emotions explained.

Sasuke nodded and lifted Naruto's head as he kissed the blonde softly on the lips, relishing the soft feeling of the warm lips of his kitsune against his chapped ones.

Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke's tongue demanded entrance into his mouth, and he willingly granted it, allowing the dark-haired boy's tongue to ravage his mouth.

Sasuke's hands moved from beside Naruto's head to twine his fingers into the soft blonde hair of the boy he was making out with.

As his tongue retreated, he gave the hair a sharp yank, trailing his tongue along Naruto's neck. He stopped and sucked hard on the jugular, drawing a long moan from the tanned boy.

"M-more, Sasu," he whispered. The avenger complied and left more bright red hickeys on his neck, effectively marking the boy as his.

Naruto arched up into Sasuke as the ravenette bit down lightly on his collar bone. "Let's go to my room," Sasuke panted, and Naruto nodded, kissing Sasuke again as the boy helped him stand up, shedding the apron he wore.

Somehow, they managed to get to Sasuke's room without breaking lip contact and Naruto kicked the door closed with his foot. Not a moment after, both boys collapsed in Sasuke's bed, tongues battling, hands roaming, hips grinding.

Naruto finally conceded and allowed Sasuke's tongue to ravage his mouth, moving around the blonde's wet appendage as his hands roamed the kitsune's chest, his fingers snaking under the orange shirt.

Somehow, Sasuke managed to rid himself of his shirt somewhere along the trip upstairs, his muscular chest enticing Naruto.

Naruto arched up again as Sasuke found his dusky brown nipples and squeezed them teasingly. He broke the kiss and threw his head back with another loud moan.

"S-sasuke," he breathed. Said boy smirked. "Sensitive nipples?" he purred in Naruto's ear. "Ah, aH!" The blonde whimpered as Sasuke pinched harder, rolling the tanned nubs in his fingers.

Taking out a kunai, he slid it up the other boy's shirt, cutting it in half. He honestly didn't have enough patience right now to actually take the shirt off. His mouth traveled away from Naruto's ear and found one of the nipples.

The blonde's hands threaded into Sasuke's hair, pulling lightly as the ravenette gently raked his teeth over his lover's nipples. Naruto mewled like a kitsune (ironic, ne?) as Sasuke moved to its twin, giving it the same treatment.

Sasuke, growing more aware of the pain in his groin, leaned back and looked up at his panting blonde. "What's the matter, Naru-chan? Not as loud in bed as real life?" Naruto tried to glare at the Sharingan user, but in his lusty state, it only looked like a plea to be fucked. Hard.

Not wanting to leave his blonde hanging, Sasuke pulled out his kunai again, this time cutting Naruto's pant legs off, leaving his boxers. He threw the kunai on the floor, and looked at the bulge in Naruto's boxers, smiling.

Gathering his wits in his aroused state, Naruto sat up, pushing Sasuke off his legs and back on the bed, a surprised look on the other boy's face.

Putting his hands on either side of the pale boy's face, Naruto leaned down, and smashed his lips against Sasuke's, who lay in shock. He didn't really think the blonde would be taking the lead, especially after he submitted so easily before.

Now, I said he was _shocked, _not_ ungrateful_. The now-uke leaned into the kiss, gripping the torn edges of the shirt that he himself had mutilated, moaning into the other mouth as Naruto's tongue demanded entrance that was given.

Naruto's expert tongue slithered into Sasuke's mouth, twining with the ravenette's, coaxing it out to play. Meanwhile, his naughty little hands were making themselves busy as well.

They hooked themselves on Sasuke's brown pants, one coming to the front to unzip them. When that was done, Sasuke arched up into his seme, letting his throbbing cock be known.

Naruto, being the good seme he was, planned to take care of his little uke's problem. Climbing off the moaning boy, he did a handsign, and in a poof of smoke, two Narutos stood on the side of the bed.

Sasuke looked up at them with half-lidded eyes, moaning quietly. The Naruto on the left smirked down at him, sliding off the tattered remains of his shirt, while the one on the right started toward Sasuke's closet.

Onyx eyes followed him, or more, _his ass_, as he reached his destination. Sensing the eyes on him, the blonde leaned over slowly, his ass waving in the air, as he reached the box of naughty toys left by their sensei.

Taking advantage of the pale boy's distraction, the Naruto by the bed quickly pulled down the chocolate-colored pants obstructing his view of the uke's member, boxers and all.

Sasuke blushed slightly, and with an embarrassed look on his face, turned his head to face away. Naruto smiled gently and put his hands on the ravenette's cheeks, turning his head to look him in the eye.

"Sasuke, you are so beautiful," he whispered, making the boy blush more. The kitsune leaned down and placed a loving, passionate kiss on the lips of his raven-haired lover, caressing his face softly.

"It's not all about the sex," he murmured against the other boy's lips as his twin walked up next to him. "I wanted you to know the truth about how I felt. The truth of all truths."

The Naruto that spoke pulled away from Sasuke's lips and stood beside the other. Sasuke watched as he pulled down the boxers slowly on the one holding the box, who moaned slightly.

The Naruto on his knees smiled fox-like at the aroused boy on the bed. "Sasuke, how would you like a show?" the Naruto holding the box asked. Sasuke blushed harder, but nodded slightly.

The Naruto holding the box looked down at the one on the floor with lust. He looked back up and smiled deviantly, licking his lips. The one holding the box set it down at the foot of the bed and turned back to his twin.

Licking his lips again, the Naruto on the floor roughly grabbed the other one's cock, causing him to gasp. The one on the floor turned both of the blondes to the side, so Sasuke got the best seat in the house.

He leaned forward slowly, his little pink tongue sticking out just a bit and he licked just the tip. His twin moaned loudly and buried his hands in the golden locks of his look-alike.

The Naruto giving head opened his mouth and suddenly took in his entire eight inches at once, drawing out another, louder moan.

As Sasuke lay on the bed watching the scene, he found his hand gravitating toward his throbbing erection. The Naruto on the floor noticed, however, and pulled away from his twin. Reaching into the naughty box, he pulled out one pair of handcuffs and cuffed Sasuke's hands behind the bar on the bedpost.

"Watch," the Naruto above him whispered seductively. He reached back into the box and pulled out a small circular object and got back on his knees. Naruto1 (the one on the floor) slid the silver object over NarutoA's (the one getting head) rigid cock. "W-what is that?" Sasuke panted out. Naruto1 smiled up at him.

"This is a cock-ring, teme. It prevents him from cumming." Sasuke moaned out, frustrated that he couldn't touch either one of the sexy blondes standing before him, or his own aching problem. NarutoA walked up behind Naruto1, his hands going under his arms to caress his partner's chest. Naruto1 moaned a little bit and looked down at Sasuke.

Pulling reluctantly away from Naruto1, NarutoA walked up next to the bed, slinging his legs over Sasuke's, whose erection was poking his stomach. Naruto1 climbed next to the ravenette, kissing his lips hard, sliding his tongue in.

While Sasuke and he were playing tonsil hockey, NarutoA wrapped his hand around the pale boy's erection and the blonde's lips found his nipples. Sasuke suddenly arched up into the hand stroking him, groaning loudly into the lips of the boy kissing him.

Pulling back, Sasuke looked pitifully down at the boy on his lap. "Sensitive nipples?" the Kyuubi-vessel teased. "Or is it just your cock?" Sasuke moaned again and moved his hips.

"Beg him," the Naruto next to him ordered. "Beg him to suck your big, fat cock, and drink your salty cum." Sasuke squeaked a bit and the Naruto in his lap gave his erection a little squeeze. Sasuke wasn't going to beg. Uchiha's have pride.

As NarutoA leaned down again and gave his nipples another lick, Sasuke thought 'To hell with pride.' "Please," he pleaded. "Suck me off." Naruto1 licked his earlobe and smiled. "That's a good boy," he whispered as the other blonde slid down the pale boy's body. Holding the weeping erection gently in his hand, his tongue shot out and licked the fluid away.

Sasuke gasped as NarutoA started licking the sides and the thick vein running along the underside of it. Naruto1 leaned back and stroked himself firmly, watching Sasuke's face thrown back in ecstasy as the other Naruto deep throated him. "Oh, Naruto," Sasuke moaned, pulling on the handcuffs.

Naruto1 moved quickly to his side, gently gripping his cheek. "P-please," he groaned throatily. "Open up." Sasuke was more than willing to comply. He opened his mouth and accepted the impressive piece of flesh shoved in, instantly taking him deeply as NarutoA did the same to him.

Sasuke moaned around Naruto1's cock, causing him to arch his back as he came hard in Sasuke's mouth, pulling out a bit, spilling on Sasuke's face. NarutoA pulled off his c-ring and gripped his own hard on, humming around Sasuke's member.

The Uchiha gasped loudly, and Naruto1, still panting, leapt off of the avenger and shoved NarutoA out of the way, replacing his twin's lips with his own, just as Sasuke shuddered and came. NarutoA pouted as he squeezed his member hard one last time, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto sucked hard on Sasuke's softening penis, massaging his balls to milk every last drop of his seed. Sasuke sighed contently and relaxed as much as his handcuffs let him. Naruto smiled up at his lover, a thin line of cum dripping from his mouth. He climbed back up on the bed and uncuffed Sasuke, who wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

Licking the line of cum off of the tanned face, he looked up at Naruto with deep affection in his eyes. "I love you so much, Naru-chan," he whispered.

Said boy swiped his tongue across Sasuke's cheeks, cleaning them of the remnants of sperm. "I love you too, Sasu-chan," he replied, smiling as he cuddled him. "I also love the way you taste." Sasuke chuckled. "I can't wait to discover the rest of the toys," he admitted, pulling the covers over them both as they fell asleep, nestled in each other's arms.


End file.
